


would you be my love, my love

by sleepeasy



Series: small hours [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: "american boy" is onghwang's fav, M/M, daniel is mentioned, just fluff tbh, seongwoo is drunk n cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepeasy/pseuds/sleepeasy
Summary: seongwoo's a little tipsy and minhyun gets him home.





	would you be my love, my love

“but i _love_ this song! this is our _jam!_ you’re _my_ american boy!”

minhyun threw seongwoo’s arm over his shoulder, ignoring the younger’s pleas to go back. he was drunk. piss drunk. minhyun should’ve seen it coming. maybe, if he’d taken in all the signs a little earlier – seongwoo ordering heavy alcohol instead of starting light with a cocktail and a necessary little umbrella pick, for one, or the fact that spit that had started to dribble down minhyun’s neck from where seongwoo had slobbered all over him – he wouldn’t have had to prop him up against a dumpster in a tiny alleyway and talk to him right then and there, especially since a couple were having a horrible make out only a few feet away.

“babe, we have to go,” minhyun sighed. he kind of missed it when it was him drunk out of his mind, hands all over seongwoo’s face, peppering it with kisses. he couldn’t even begin to imagine how gross it must’ve been. “we can listen in the car.”

“but kanye’s rap!” seongwoo wailed. “we always do kanye’s rap. it’s the best part!”

the noise of the couple in the back had come to a halt. “he’s right!” one of the voices called. minhyun had to hold in the urge to scream. seongwoo moved closer to his face, to the point where their noses touched. it would’ve been cute if he hadn’t had to duck instantly to avoid being sneezed on.

“you gotta do it, please,” seongwoo breathed. he nuzzled his face into minhyun’s neck.

minhyun carefully brushed seongwoo’s hair away from his eyes. “i’ll help you get up first.”

it took a couple minutes for seongwoo to stand without immediately falling into minhyun’s arms. he was doing it so effortlessly minhyun started to wonder if he was doing it on purpose – which, really, would’ve been a very sober seongwoo thing to do – but he didn’t mind it too much. the real problem was getting him into the car, with his flailing arms and his clumsy legs. plan a was to gently push seongwoo inside, but he kept pulling minhyun in with him. and plan b was to haul seongwoo into the backseat, but he kept moaning about wanting to be next to him. eventually, after a _pretty please_ from minhyun, seongwoo giggled and sat down of his own accord.

minhyun got into the driver’s seat. it smelled like seongwoo’s perfume – that made sense, he was the one that sat there the most. he thought about the number of nights they’d spent just driving together. he could still remember being introduced by daniel – “seongwoo, i’m sorry, but i’ve found someone just as handsome as you are,” – when they’d bumped into each other at a night club. minhyun, a good three-quarters sober, let himself get pulled into the crowd, between hazy girls and bleary-eyed boys. he was out of it, so out of it. if he’d stayed there any longer, he’d have collapsed between high heeled shoes, ugly loafers and the sheer amount of people shrieking along to gloss’s newest release.

 

_“uh, uhm, minhyun? are you okay?”_

_he looked around and saw drinks in hands, red drinks, red drinks and red nails and red lips. there was a grip on his wrist, a strong kind of hand, even with a loose grasp. it was.. seongwoon? seonghoon? no, it wasn’t, it was easy to remember, he should’ve remembered, he really should’ve…_

_“no… no, i’m not.”_

 

seongwoo had driven him home that night, even though he barely knew him, even though minhyun had reassured him that he’d be okay by himself (which really wouldn’t have been true anyway). and when seongwoo had turned on the radio, it was the familiar funk of american boy that had left the two of them singing along.

after reminiscing, minhyun found himself turning on the radio, too, not bothering to switch what was currently being played. seongwoo, who’d fallen asleep somewhere in the midst of their journey home, slowly opened his eyes. his hair had fallen onto his face again. minhyun gave him a little smile.

suddenly, seongwoo bolted up. “h-hey, isn’t that…?”

 

_just another one champion sound,_

_me and estelle about to get down.._

 

seongwoo gasped, grabbing his arm. minhyun just laughed.

he’d fallen in love with him, all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is definitely not the way this fic was supposed to go.
> 
> no, it was supposed to be minhyun the mcdonalds worker, and seongwoo trying to flirt with him on his break. but, as always, i change it way too much lmao. this isn't how the small hours series was supposed to go, either - it was supposed to be dark and artsy and, well, not this. but this fic just took me by the hand to where it wanted to be. i think small hours is gonna end up being just.. a mixture of things with an ambiguous setting hahaha.
> 
> i'd love love LOVE to try some disillusioned fast food worker au w another ship tho!!! i live 4 that
> 
> thanks for reading! feedback is appreciated. i'm sorry that this is a little rushed. i'm back in school and the workload has increased a bit since last year.
> 
> sleep easy.


End file.
